Eén dagboek, twee liefdes en drie geheimen
by Anouschka
Summary: Geschreven voor de agemene challenge op HPF met het thema "Geheimen" en een tweede plaats behaald. Percy probeert zijn relatie geheim te houden. Ginny's problemen stapelen zich op en ze kan haar hart alleen maar luchten aan een mysterieus dagboek.


**Een dagboek, twee liefdes en drie geheimen**  
'Sorry… ik – ik… ik had jullie niet gezien… ik ga nu al weg… heel erg sorry!'  
'Vertel het tegen niemand, oké? Tegen niemand!'

'Percy, ik wil je graag spreken.'  
Hij botste bijna tegen haar aan en probeerde zijn schrik te verbergen. 'Patricia, wat zie je er weer leuk uit!' merkte hij joviaal op. 'Wat heb je met je haar gedaan? Het is… prachtig.'  
'Zo zit het altijd,' merkte ze met haar glimlachje op. Niet zomaar met een glimlachje, maar met haar speciale glimlachje. Het glimlachje waar hij zó weg van was. Ze lachte dan niet met haar mond, maar met haar hele gezicht, met haar hele lichaam…  
'Eh… Patricia, kan ik je ergens mij, eh, mee helpen?' informeerde hij bezorgd. Hopelijk had ze problemen met een heel lang project, hoewel hij het zich niet voor kon stellen. Ze was zo slim, zo knap, ze had gewoon geen problemen. Wat betekende dat hij maar zelden echt in haar buurt kon komen, helaas.  
'Nou ja, ik vind… ik vind iemand al heel lang leuk.' Ze zuchtte even en hij voelde een vlaag van teleurstelling. Ze vond al iemand leuk. Daar gingen zijn kleine kansjes bij haar.  
'Ik ben niet bepaald een ster in koppelen, vrees ik,' was het enige wat hij uit kon brengen.  
'Alleen laat hij zijn gevoelens voor mij niet zien,' zei ze zacht.  
'Aha.'  
'Maar ergens weet ik gewoon dat hij me aardig vindt, misschien zelfs meer dan aardig, alleen zegt hij het niet,' ging ze door. 'Weet jij wat ik moet doen, Percy? Ik wil al zo lang verkering met hem…'  
'Wel, eh…' Eigenlijk moest hij zich vereerd voelen, dat hij dit met hem besprak in plaats van met haar vriendinnen. Hij had al wekenlang gehoopt op een gesprek met haar, alleen niet over dit onderwerp, natuurlijk. Maar er werd een antwoord van hem verwacht. Hij had nog nooit met zijn mond vol tanden gestaan en dat mocht nu niet voor de eerste keer gebeuren, zeker niet waar zij bij was. 'Eh… ik zou het tegen hem zeggen als ik jou was,' mompelde hij.  
'Oké, dank je, Percy,' zei ze en ze draaide zich om, alsof ze weg wilde lopen. Opeens draaide ze zich terug en keek hem recht aan. 'Ik vind je hartstikke leuk, Percy, echt waar. Wil je – vind je – kan je – wat vind je van mij?'  
'Ik… ik dacht dat je het nooit zou zeggen,' stamelde hij. 'Je bent zo… bijzonder, Patricia. Jouw stem, zo krachtig als – maar wacht eens even, ging datgene wat je net vroeg over mij?'  
'Jazeker,' fluisterde ze.

_Ginny Wemel liep met een mok uiensoep de trap op, tot de eerste verdieping. Daar bleef ze staan en deed de deur open. 'Percy, van ma –' __  
__'Wégwezen, Ginny! Nu!' __  
__Stomverbaasd keek ze naar het rode hoofd van haar broer, vervolgens naar de veer die hij in zijn handen had en naar de brief die hij aan het schrijven was. Percy leek gevoeld te hebben dat ze keek, want hij draaide het perkament snel om. __  
__'Is dit de reden waarom je altijd maar in je kamer bent en wij Hermes bijna niet zien?' vroeg Ginny met een blik op Percy's uil, Hermes. 'Naar wie schrijf je toch?' __  
__'GINNY, WEGWEZEN! NU!' __  
__Geschrokken deed ze een stap achteruit. 'Ma… ma vroeg of je… ik moest je een kop soep brengen,' hakkelde ze. __  
__'Die hoef ik niet,' snoof Percy. 'Mijn kamer uit, Ginny! Ga iemand anders alsjeblieft vervelen en laat mij m'n werk doen!' __  
__Ze wist bijna zeker dat het geen werk was. Had Percy soms een vriendinnetje naar wie hij schreef? Maar ze was wijs genoeg om die gedachte niet uit te spreken. Na nog één woedende blik van haar broer verliet ze zijn kamer en rende naar beneden, zijn brul 'DEUR DICHT!' negerend._

Voor Percy vloog de vakantie voorbij, maar ging die tegelijk op tijd heel langzaam. De brieven van Patty – zoals hij Patricia inmiddels mocht noemen – maakten hem dolgelukkig, maar zorgden er ook voor dat hij haar ontzettend graag weer wilde zien.  
In de trein naar Zweinstein zag hij haar. In een impuls trok hij haar mee een lege coupé in en zoende haar vol op de mond. 'O Patty, wat heb ik je gemist,' murmelde hij tussen hun lippen door.  
'Ik jou ook, Perce, ik jou ook,' fluisterde ze en ze drukte haar lippen nog wat steviger op zijn mond.  
Opeens moest Percy aan Fred en George denken, aan Ron en aan Ginny. Hij had het gevoel alsof hun blikken in zijn rug brandden. Hij durfde zich hun reacties niet voor te stellen wanneer hij zou vertellen dat hij een vriendinnetje had. Snel maar zachtjes duwde hij Patricia weg. Hij schrok van haar gekwetste ogen. 'Het is in orde, hoor,' fluisterde hij. 'Ik houd zielsveel van je, maar… maar ik heb liever niet dat iedereen het weet. Je kent Fred en George, mijn broers. Hun kleingeestige zieltjes kunnen dit niet bevatten.'  
'O, gelukkig is het dat maar!' riep Patricia opgelucht uit. 'We spreken gewoon in het geheim af, Perce, lieverd toch. Ik heb er geen problemen mee, het is juist veel romantischer dan wanneer iedereen het weet.'  
Dolgelukkig omhelsde Percy haar. 'Kom op, we moeten naar de coupé van de klassenoudsten,' was het enige wat hij zei.

_In de trein bekeek Ginny haar boeken, de meeste tweedehands. Haar hoofd zat zo vol van het gedoe met Percy en met nog een andere jongen… Zijn moed, bril, litteken, het zwarte haar… Ze zuchtte even. Waarom vond hij haar niet leuk? Ze was vast te saai, te verlegen. Hij zou iedereen kunnen krijgen, zij niemand. Waarom was alles toch zo oneerlijk? Peinzend speelde ze het haar boeken. Opeens zag ze een boek dat haar onbekend voorkwam. Ze sloeg het open en zag opeens wat het voorstelde: een dagboek. Het was geen toeval dat ze het juist nu vond. Ze móést erin schrijven, dat had het lot bepaald. __  
__In haar hutkoffer zocht ze naar een veer en ze begon in het boek te schrijven. __  
_

_  
__**Lief dagboek, ik ben Ginny Wemel. Ik zit met een probleem. Ik ben verliefd op Harry Potter, denk ik.**__  
_

_  
__Ze haalde haar pen van het papier af en kreeg de schrik van haar leven. Het dagboek schreef terug! __  
_

_  
__**Lieve Ginny, mijn naam is Marten. Schrijf het maar van je af, ik kan je helpen.**_

Later in het jaar zaten Patricia en Percy in een lokaal, vlak voor het avondeten. Het was hun achtendertigste geheime ontmoetinkje van het jaar. Ze kletsten wat en opeens voelde Percy de neiging om haar te kussen.  
'O Patty, je betekent zoveel voor me,' zuchtte hij en hij drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Natuurlijk kuste zij en terug en toen… ging de deur van het lokaal open. Meteen lieten Percy en Patricia elkaar los en Percy staarde naar de deuropening, waar zijn zusje in stond. Ginny's ogen waren rood, alsof ze gehuild had, maar hij dacht er niet aan om haar iets te vragen.  
'Ginny! Wat – wat doe jij hier in godsnaam?'  
'Sorry… ik – ik… ik had jullie niet gezien… ik ga nu al weg… heel erg sorry!' In haar stem klonk een snik door.  
'Vertel het tegen niemand, oké? Tegen niemand!' brulde Percy geschrokken. 'Niemand mag dit weten, zelfs Fred en George niet!'  
Hij zag haar knikken, voordat ze het lokaal verliet. Zijn geheim was verraden.

_Hanen de nek omdraaien… rode verf op haar vingers… Harry Potter… rode verf… hanen… het dagboek… Harry Potter… __  
__Wat had ze net gedaan? Waar kwam ze vandaan? Wat was er aan de hand? Ginny wist het _

_niet meer. Ze wist niks meer, ze was gek geworden, ze was –_

Diezelfde dag kwam Percy Ginny weer tegen in de gang. 'Misschien moet je even langs de ziekenboeg gaan,' opperde hij. 'Je ziet nogal wit.'  
Maar ze schudde haar hoofd en liep stug door, zonder iets te zeggen. Met een vlaagje woede om het feit dat ze hem en Patricia betrapt had, keek hij naar haar rug. Maar hij kon niet boos blijven. Er was iets met haar aan de hand. Was ze zo geschrokken van dat beetje gezoen?

_**Lieve Marten, ik denk dat ik gek aan het worden ben. Ik weet het eigenlijk wel zeker. Volgens mij heb ik iets te maken met de opening van de Geheime Kamer, Marten. Wat moet ik doen? Volgens mij versteen ik die mensen. Ik ben gek aan het worden, help!**__**  
**_

_  
__Meer kon ze niet opschrijven. Haar hand trilde te erg. Ze wist niks meer om te schrijven, zoals ze niks wist, van niks… maar toch wel. Hoe kwam die rode verf op haar vingers? Wat was er aan de hand?_

Tot Percy's opluchting hadden Fred en George niks gehoord van Ginny. Ze had gelukkig haar woord gehouden.

_De school liep gevaar dankzij haar… zij had het gedaan…_

Een paar weken was Percy kapot. Zijn Patty was aangevallen door de erfgenaam van de Geheime Kamer, ze was versteend, maar leefde nog.  
's Avonds laat keek hij naar haar, toen ze op de ziekenzaal lag. Voor het eerst sinds lange tijd liepen er tranen over zijn wangen en kon hij niet helder denken. 'Patty…' was alles wat uit zijn mond kwam, hoewel hij veel meer wilde zeggen.

_Hoe veel later het was, wist ze niet. Maar ze moest het kwijt, haar drie geheimen. Ze moest vertellen dat ze gek geworden was, het was te veel. Tijdens het ontbijt zag ze opeens Harry en Ron zitten – ze herinnerde zich met een schok dat Hermelien ook aangevallen was – en in een helder ogenblik wilde ze het zeggen. Ze ging naast Ron zitten, die aandrong en zei dat er iets was. __  
__Ze durfde Harry niet aan te kijken; hij zou nu compleet op haar afknappen. 'Ik moet iets vertellen.' Meteen vroegen Harry en Ron of het over de Geheime Kamer ging, of ze iemand gezien had die zich vreemd gedroeg. __  
__Ze stond op het punt om te vertellen dat ze gek was, maar opeens hoorde ze Percy's stem. Meteen stond ze op. Ze keek hem met een blik vol angst aan en sprintte weg, klaar om alles aan Marten te vertellen, de enige die haar leek te begrijpen…_

Percy voelde zich woest worden. Ginny had het willen vertellen tegen de anderen, zijn geheim. Hun geheim. Hij had van zijn zusje wel beter verwacht. Gelukkig dat hij haar op tijd tegen kon houden.

_Ze pakte een ganzenveer en het dagboek. Ze moest het kwijt. Er druppelde inkt van haar ganzenveer, ze wilde gaan schrijven en – __  
__Opeens klom er een schim uit het dagboek. Hij wees naar haar, toen op zichzelf en daarna naar beneden. Bijna meteen wist ze wat er ging gebeuren, hoe vreemd het ook was. Ze gilde en probeerde zich te verzetten, maar ze was te zwak. Hij wees naar een emmer met rode verf en vertelde haar wat ze op de muur moest zetten: '… haar gebeente zal eeuwig in de kamer liggen.' Huilend pakte Ginny de verf op. Ze moest zijn opdracht uitvoeren, ze kon niet anders. Het was afgelopen, voorbij. Voor altijd. Waarom had ze zich laten wegjagen door Percy op het moment dat hij haar geheim wilde vertellen? Als ze het verteld had, was ze veilig geweest. Haar schaamte was te groot, net als haar angst. Ze was geen echte Griffoendor. Als ze die wel geweest was, had ze alles verteld en de geheimen niet meegenomen naar haar graf. Alles was haar schuld, eigenlijk verdiende ze het niet om te leven… __  
__Nadat ze de boodschap op de muur gekrabbeld had, verloor ze het bewustzijn. Even zag ze het beeld van Harry, daarna een kussende Patricia en Percy, weer Harry, Hermelien, Ron, Marten, Harry… en toen werd het helemaal zwart. Einde verhaal. Het dagboek was vol._


End file.
